Going Bananas Over You
by floopyrocks
Summary: Luke finds Akari in Fugue Forest passed out and with a bleeding foot. She wakes up in his house and he takes care of her for a while. But what happens when Luke asks her out on a date?
1. The Angry Forest

**Hello yellow! (who says "Hello yellow"? She is in a Mario and Luigi DS version video game and if you guess correctly you get a special reward [what is it? You'll have to win first to find out! :D]) I, floopyrocks, am back! To make up for making the Runaways a oneshot I've decided to make this. This is one big story. Every chapter is a oneshot about Angela/Akari and someone else. I may do a oneshot about every single villager in Harvest Moon Animal Parade or maybe I'll just make oneshots about certain villagers. It depends on what I feel like doing. Anyways here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**You guys are probabally wondering why and/or how I got inspired to do this. Well actually what happens in this chapter actually happened to me while I was playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I was in Fugue Forest and I had given my last food item to the ferret outside of the Witch's house (cause I want it to be my pet. i think its really adorable!]) and I was almost out of stamina and one of the passageways got blocked by a tree (i didn't know that you could choose the option that said "go back to beginning of forest" or somethin like that) so I used my axe but I didn't make it so I passed out.**

**So thats the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 1: The Angry Forest**

Akari

I was trying to get out of the Fugue Forest. I knew the place like the back of my hand. I had been there almost every single day (not on days when it rained) to visit the little ferret that lived outside of the Witch's house. I thought the little thing was just adorable so I had been trying to befriend it by giving it common mushrooms that I found around Castanet everyday. They regrew during the day so when I woke up there were new mushrooms for me to pick. It had taken me several days to coax it out of its hiding place at first because it was terrified of me at first glance. After I did that I ran through Fugue Forest's maze every single day until I ended up back at the Witch's house and gave the ferret a mushroom.

Today was the last day of summer. I had just visited the ferret and now I was trying to get out of Fugue Forest. I felt like I was going to fall down at any given moment and I wanted to get back to my farm as quickly as possible so I could use the hot spring that was behind my house, to replenish my stamina. But unfortunately the forest didn't seem to want to be nice to me today. I knew I was still far away from the exit. Then as I turned to walk down another passage way all I could see was a tall tree trunk. _Oh no not now!_ I thought. I ran toward the tree and punched it to see if it was to good to be true. "No, no no no no no!" I cried desperately.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't have enough stamina to cut down the tree and unfortunately I had also given my last food item to the ferret so I didn't have anything to replenish my stamina either. I had no other choice. I took my axe out of my rucksack and put my feet in position to swing. Then, using all the power that I had left in me, I swung my axe, hoping that it would cut down the tree with one hit. Unfortunately, it didn't. I could feel myself starting to fade into unconsciousness. Right before I gave in I managed to let out one loud word. "LUUUUUUUUUUUKE!" I felt the axe fall out of my hands and I felt it scrape my boot. My axe was sharp enough to cut through the boot and managed to leave a large gash on my foot. I had no time to cry out in pain. Then I fell to the ground and laid there, not moving.

Luke

I was in Fugue Forest swinging my axe at a tree. I stopped and took a look at my axe. It was a silver color thanks to Akari. My brain suddenly started a flashback of that day.

_I had walked into my dad's carpenter shop. I hadn't done anything all day because I couldn't find my axe. I asked my dad a third time if he knew where it was or if he had seen it._

_"Son, I told you before. I haven't seen hide nor tails of it," he said. I sighed and hung my head. Then I sat on the floor. What was I going to do? Suddenly Akari came into the shop. She walked right past me as if she didn't see me. She walked over to the counter._

_"Hey Dale have you seen Luke?" she asked. Dale pointed to me and Akari turned around. "Oh mi gosh! I'm so sorry Luke! I didn't see you there. I have a present for you!" She had a big smile on her face as if nothing was wrong with the world. I stood and watched as she pulled something shiny and silver out her rucksack. Then she handed it to me. It was my axe! "Here you go Luke!" she said happily._

_I was amazed. "B-b-but how did you?"_

_"I got it upgraded at the blacksmith thanks to Ramsey!" she replied._

_I was too astonished for words. I turned my newly upgraded axe around in my hands. _

_Akari's smile faded. "You… You don't like it do you?" I didn't reply. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I should've asked you first. I'm so sor-"_

_I stopped you by giving her a hug. "Stop rambling on Akari! I love it! This is the best gift that anyone could ever give me! And on my birthday too! Akari you're the best!" I pulled away from the hug to see Akari blushing. "What?" _

_Akari smiled a big smile. "I'm glad you like it Luke."_

After watching that memory in my head I turned back to the tree. I swung my axe and right before it hit the tree I heard a loud voice.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!" It was Akari! I stopped my axe about an inch short of the tree. _I have to find her!_ I thought. I then ran through the next passage.

I had run through several passageways until I came to one that was blocked by a tree. There was no way around it. I peered around the tree to see Akari. I could see a small pool of blood around one of her boots. "Akari!" I exclaimed. She didn't respond. I assumed she was unconisious. I started thinking of what I should do. If I cut the tree it would fall on top of Akari but if I cut the tree at angle it could fall any which way. I decided to cut it at an angle. I took my axe out and swung it rapidly. Suddenly I heard a large creak, it was about to fall. I watched as it was about to fall on top of me but luckily, I jumped out of the way just in time. When the tree was gone there was a tree stump.

"Stupid tree stump," I mumbled to myself. I could see Akari clearly now. I quickly cut the stump in half, then rushed over to Akari. I picked axe up first and put it in my pocket. Then I picked Akari up and started making my way back to my dad's carpenter shop.

Akari

When I woke up I could tell that I wasn't in my house. _Where am I? _I thought. I sat up and looked around to see Bo sitting in a chair, watching me. He smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"Oh good! You're awake! LUKE! SHE'S AWAKE!" he yelled. Luke came running into the room. He didn't have his bandana on and I wondered where it was.

He ran over to my bedside. "Are you ok Akari? How's your foot?" he asked.

I was confused. "My… foot?" I looked down at my feet to see Luke's bandana wrapped around my left foot. I could see that where it had bled. I wriggled my toes but scrunched my face up in pain when I did. It hurt badly. "It hurts when I move my toes but if I don't otherwise I can't feel anything," I told him.

Luke smiled. "That's good. I heard you call my name in the forest a couple days ago-"

I stopped him. "A couple days ago? How long have I been out?" I exclaimed.

"About 4 days," Bo replied. "Don't worry Luke talked to Renee and asked her to take care of your animals and asked Anissa to take care of your crops."

"Oh. Sorry continue."

"As I was saying I had found you unconscious in Fugue Forest a couple days ago. You were stuck behind a tree. I think you had tried to cut it down so you could get by it but you weren't successful and you passed out. And in the process of falling down your axe slipped out of your hands and hit your boot and cut through it, also cutting your foot," Luke explained.

I nodded. "Yup. You got that exactly right." I smiled at Luke and he blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bo leave the room. "Thanks so much Luke. If you hadn't found me in time I probably would've lost too much blood!"

"Well right before you passed out you yelled for me! That really helped!" Luke said.

"Well then I'm glad I screamed right before I collapsed!" I said.

We both laughed. Then we stood there in silence for a couple of seconds. Then Luke broke it. "Uh… Akari can I ask you something?"

I smiled. "Sure Luke. What do you need?"

Luke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… Will you go out on a date with me?"

**HAHA! Left you on a cliffhanger there! Sorry but you're not gonna find out what happens next! *smiles mischievously* Anyways I hoped you guys liked the first chapter! I will post the next chapter soon! See ya until then! :D**

**-floopyrocks**

**Edit: I fixed some errors. No biggies! Enjoy the revised version! :D**

**2nd Edit: I added why I made this (what go me inspired to do this) and I spaced some stuff out. No worries! **

**You guys are probabally groaning over all the edits I'm making.**


	2. The Sleepover

**Floopyrocks here again (wow two in one day). Ok so I was sitting in my bed staring up at the ceiling when I got a good idea. I can't fall asleep anyways so who cares? (I think you can tell I'm definitely a night person). Anyways heres chapter 2 of the Angela/Akari oneshots! Enjoy! :D**

**PS: I decided to make a story about Luke and Akari/Angela(cuz they're my favorite couple!). I know there aren't very many of these out there so that's why I decided to make one! Don't worry I will not copy any ideas! (NOOOO! IF I DID THAT WOULD BE VIOLATING THE FLOOPY CODE! [more on that later… if I ever get to it…])**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I really wish I did though… **

**Chapter 2: The Sleepover**

Akari

I was roaming Harmonica Town when I bumped into Maya.

"Hey Akari! Whats with the sad look, best friend?" she asked cheerfully. There she goes again, well that's typical Maya for you.

I turned my head to the side, avoiding her gaze. "Not now Maya," I mumbled. I had my hands stuffed into my long pink coat's pockets. Even though today was the first day of fall it had gotten cold really quick. I was amazed that Maya was wearing a short sleeved shirt.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maya smile mischievously. "Boy trouble?"

I turned toward Maya. "How did you know?"

"I talked to Bo a couple of days ago and he told me that Luke found you in the forest passed out with a bleeding foot. He also told me that you had been living with them until your foot got better. Since you're here does that mean that its better? What was it like, living with them? Were they nice? How was the food? Were you-"

"Stop Maya! Slow down! ONE AT A TIME! And yes my foot is better. Living with them for a week was fine. I woke up at like 9:00 am every morning (which is unusal for me because I usually wake up at 6:00 am) and they were gone by the time I woke up. Luke came and gave me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His dad is such a great cook! His waffles? They totally exceeded awesomeness!" I stopped for a second and suddenly realized what I had said. "Oh great now I'm starting to sound like Luke!"

Maya laughed loudly. "One last question, Ms. Blae," Maya said pretending to be a reporter. "Why… are you… so sad?"

"I'm not sad I'm just… confused.." I replied.

"What are you confused about?"

"On the first day that I woke up Luke asked me out on a date," I said.

Maya's face lit up. "O-M-G! What did you say?"

"I told him that I would give him an answer later," I simply replied.

Maya's jaw dropped in surprise. "WHAT? But Akari! Its been.." She stopped to count how many days. "3 days since he asked you! You have to give him an answer!"

"Well what if I don't feel like it? What if I want to think this over first?" I yelled back.

Maya stopped for a second. Suddenly I saw her eyes light up, uh oh. That meant she had an idea. And when Maya gets an idea there is no stopping her! "I know what to do! We can have a sleepover and invite all of the girls on the island over! It will be fun! We can talk about boys and we can help you figure this out! Be at the Ocarina Inn by 6:00 pm! OO! ITS GONNA BE SOOOO MUCH FUN! I'M GONNA GO TELL KATHY!" She then sped off toward the direction of the Brass Bar.

"Maya wait!" I tried to say but she had already run off. I sighed and started to walk towards the direction of Fugue Forest. Luke had told me to stay away from there for a while but he couldn't tell me what to do. I wanted to go see my ferret friend.

Later that day…

By the time I had found my way through Fugue Forest's maze and had arrived at the witch's hut it was already 4:00 pm. I had enough time to give a mushroom to the ferret, then go home and grab my stuff and head over to the Ocarina Inn. I looked around the outside of the witch's hut. "Oh little ferret! Where are you?" I called. I suddenly heard some scuffling and I turned around to see the little brown ferret scramble out from under a tree. I knelt down to him and he came up to me.

"Hey buddy! How you doin'?" I asked. I knew he couldn't talk but I didn't care. I set a mushroom in front of him and watched as he gobbled it up. After he did that he crawled up my arm and sat on my shoulder. I smiled. He wanted to come home with me! "You want to come home with me?"

I think I saw the ferret nod his head yes but I wasn't really sure. "Hm… what am I going to call you?" I thought for a second then I finally knew. "I'll call you Berry! What do you think of that?"

The ferret seemed to respond happily. So I started to walk home with Berry on my shoulder and Finn following closely behind.

2 hours later…

I was at Ocarina Inn waiting for Maya to answer the door. Berry refused to leave my shoulder so I let him come with me and I had convinced Finn to spend some time with Edge cause he was so lonely. Finally Maya opened the door. "Oh Akari! You're finally here!" she said. She gave me a hug. She suddenly gasped and stepped back. She was shaking in fear and pointed at my shoulder. "W-whats t-t-that?"

"That's my new pet! His name is Berry! Sorry I couldn't leave him at home because he never wants to leave my shoulder. Don't worry he doesn't bite," I assured her. Maya was still shaking in fear and I could see Kathy walking up to us.

"Relax Maya its only a little ferret!" Kathy said. "C'mon in Akari."

I stepped in and the sleepover started. Everyone was here. Even the super shy Candance had come with her sister Luna. Well everyone except for Selena was here. Everyone had their sleeping bag spread out on the floor. I put mine down next Kathy and as far away from Maya as possible.

Maya quickly sat down on her sleeping bag and started the sleepover. "Okay we are going to start with the most important order of business," she paused for effect. "Luke asked Akari out and Akari still hasn't given an answer!"

Everyone was shocked. "WHAT?" everyone but Candance yelled.

I was embarrassed to oblivion. I put my head between my knees. Kathy patted my back. "It's ok Akari! I was shocked the first time Owen asked me out but look at us now! We've been dating for a whole season!"

"Ok everyone is going to cast their vote. If there are more people that say yes then Akari will have to say yes to Luke. If there are more people who say no then she will have to say no to Luke," Maya said.

I lifted my head up and looked around. "Don't I get any say in this?" I asked.

"Nope! Now you start Luna. Whats it going to be? Yes or no?"

Anissa stopped Luna from saying anything. "Wait guys stop. Be quiet for just two seconds." She got up and went over to the door and Kathy followed. She made a silent countdown. "3…2….1…0!" She opened the door and four guys fell down onto the floor. It was Luke, Owen, Julius, and Toby!

They stood up and looked around with confused looks on their faces. "Woah! How did I get here? Must've been sleep walking!" Luke said.

"Uh.. yup me too!" Owen mumbled nervously.

"Same with me!" Toby said blushing.

"Well I came down here to listen to some gossip with Luke, Owen, and Toby," Julius confessed.

All of the boys looked at Julius with mean looks. "DUDE!" Luke yelled.

Anissa still had a mean look on her face. "Get out."

"But we.." Toby started to say.

"NOW!" Anissa yelled. And with that the boys scrambled out of the inn. Everyone burst out laughing, even Candace!

Then unfortunately we got back to business.

The next day…

Ugh I couldn't believe I was doing this. Unfortunately last night everyone but Candace had said yes. Candace said that I should be able to make my own decisions but everyone out ruled her. And now Kathy and Maya were hiding in a bush while I was about to go into the carpentry. It was 7:50 and I watched with dread as the watch on my wrist turned to 8:00 am. It was open. I pulled the door open and found everything like it always was. Luke behind his counter, scraping wood and Dale behind his counter. I went over to Luke's counter put my elbows on it and rested my head into one of my hands and watched Luke for a while.

Luke stopped, embarrassed and looked at me. "Sorry about last night," he said.

I stood and laughed. "I actually thought it was pretty funny but that's not why I'm here," I said. I just wanted to get this over with. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll go out on a date with you."

Luke's eyes lit up with excitement. "You will?" I nodded. "That's great! Can you meet me at Flute Fields tomorrow at 4:00 pm?"

"Sure! See you there!"

"See ya, buddy!" Luke said cheerfully.

Luke

I watched her go and when she left I pumped my fist up in the air. "YES!" I yelled excitedly. I started doing a little dance

Bo came in the carpentry and saw me dancing. He looked at Dale. "What's with him?" he asked.

"Akari," Dale simply replied.

**That's it for chapter 2! I hope you liked it! See you until next time! R&R please! :D**

**-floopyrocks**


	3. Catching Waves full of Bananas

**Ello again peoples! Luckily for you my brain sprouted several ideas during school so I wrote them down before I could forget them. I'm so happy cause when I got home from school I saw that there were 4 reviews! Thanks so much guys! I know that might not be much but that's a lot for me!**

**AidenElsewhere: Thank you so much for letting me I will change it immediately!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Thanks! I'm glad that you like my story. :D**

**Wipe-your-tears: Thanks for your review! It REALLY touched me! You really think that this is one of my best stories yet? I hope so too! =D =3**

**Now onward we go to Chapter 3!**

**All the animals that you hear about in this chapter are the animals that I have my actual Harvest Moon: Animal Parade game. I have a black cow named Comet and she just gave birth to a white cow with black spots which I named Leaf. I also have an adult sheep whose name is Peanut. And finally I have a duck I call Rain. =)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon. GEEZ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?**

**Chapter 3: Catching Waves full of Bananas**

Akari

I woke up the next day to find that it was raining. I thought of the upsides and the downsides:

Good: I won't have to water my crops

Bad: Comet, Leaf, and Peanut won't get to go outside today.

Good: Rain likes the rain

Good or Bad?: my date with Luke… on or off?

And just then my phone rang. I ran over to it and almost tripped over my own feet in the process. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "Ello`?" I said groggily.

"Akari?" a voice said on the other end.

It was Luke. "Oh, hey Luke. What's up?" I said.

"Listen I know it's raining but our date is still on. Instead of going to Flute Fields can you meet me by the mine cart next to the Garmon Mines?"

I smiled. It was getting easier for me to smile. "Sure Luke," I replied. Nowadays I'm much nicer to Luke and a lot of my other friends on this island then I was back at home.

"Yes!" I could practically hear him fist-pumping the air.

Suddenly in the background I could hear Dale shouting. "Boy, get your ass down here before your waffles get cold!"

"I gotta` go," Luke said.

"Save me two waffles?"

"Sure thing! K` bye! Waffles gettin` cold!" Luke said. He hung up so I put down the phone and started getting dressed out of my pajamas.

As I put my green camisole on I found Berry curled up in a ball, still asleep on my bed. I walked over to him. "Hey Berry buddy. I know you hate the rain so do you want to stay home today?"

Berry didn't respond. I assumed that was a yes so I tied my fire bandana (specifically for Luke. He says that we match a little) around my head and stepped outside.

I first checked my crops. Everything looked good so I walked into my coop. "Rain! It's raining!" I called. I heard Rain quack happily. I picked her up and placed her outside. Then I collected the egg and put feed in her feed thingy. I then walked to my barn to find Renee petting my black cow, Comet. Renee still came over to help out because she knew that my foot got sore every once in a while.

She turned and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Akari! How's your foot?"

"Gettin` better everyday!" I replied with a smile. "Can you milk Peanut and Comet while I give them fodder?"

"Sure." I handed her the milker and while she milked them I grabbed three things of fodder and set it down in front of them. Once Renee was done she put the two milks in the shipping bin.

"Thanks for your help today, Renee."

"Anytime Akari! Just let me know," Renee called as she left. I checked my watch as she left. _10:00 AM. _It read. I still had a while. I grabbed the good milk out of my shipping bin and started to head over to the Garmon Mine District.

I found Bo outside of the carpentry shop. I ran up to him and gave him the milk. He took it with a smile.

"Hey Bo if you were to wish for something what would it be?" I asked.

Bo thought for a second. "Hm… I don't know. I'll let you know if I think of something," he said. I groaned. That was the 5th time this week that I'd asked him. Every single time he gave me the same answer.

Finn and I were working on getting 10 wishes for the wishing shrine at the church. Once we got 10 wishes Edge could ring his bell. The purple heart bell was the last one we needed to ring.

I checked my watch again. _10:50 AM, _it said. So I decided to go fishing for the rest of the day. I called Renee and Toby and invited them to come fish at the pond on my farm.

We all had a great time. Toby fell in the pond when a really big carp pulled him in. It was really funny. At 3:00 PM Renee and Toby left so I could get ready. There wasn't much to do. I walked back into my house, fed Berry, then dried myself off with a towel. After all that it was already 3:40 PM so I had to hurry. I grabbed an umbrella cause I was getting tired of getting wet in the rain. I stepped out of my house, opened the umbrella, and started running toward the Garmon Mines District.

Luke

I stood there by the mine cart waiting for Akari in the rain. _Where is she? It has to be 4:00 PM by now! _I thought. I didn't have a watch so I had no idea what time it was. Finally I saw Akari running over to me with a blue umbrella covering her heard. I waved to her and she smiled at me. She held the umbrella over my head and looked me over.

"You're soaking wet. Have you been standing out in the rain waiting for me?"

"Yup."

"You could catch a cold out in the rain!" she said concerned.

"Well I don't see you doing farmwork with an umbrella over your head," I said with a smirk on my face.

Akari frowned. "Touche."

"C'mon let's go! I've got the rest of the day planned out for us!" I said. I helped Akari get into the mine cart.

"Wow Luke I didn't know that you made schedules," Akari said.

"I don't. I just do whatever comes first in to my mind," I admitted. Akari laughed and put her umbrella away. That was the first time I had ever heard her laugh. I was shocked. I hopped in the mine cart without a second thought about what had just happened, pulled the lever, and off we went.

The ride was awesome! I loved the feeling of the wind flapping in my face and what made it better was that Akari was laughing the whole way. She sounds so natural when she laughs, as if she's done it a million times before except I just wasn't there to see it. When we stopped Akari hopped out of the mine cart and coughed a couple of times. "Ugh," she said. "I think I swallowed a bug."

I laughed then grabbed Akari's hand and stared pulling her away. "C'mon we're gonna go eat at the Brass Bar! We're gonna need our energy!"

We arrived at the Brass Bar and ordered some food. I asked for some Spinach Cake and got Akari to try it (she loved it!). Then after that we ordered a banana split and shared it. Once we were done and our bellies were full Akari spoke. "So what's next on your agenda?"

I pulled two tickets out of my pocket. "We're going to spend the rest of the day on Toucan Island."

Akari grabbed a ticket from my hand. "No… WAY! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the dock. There we met Pascal.

"You two want to go to Toucan Island?" he asked.

We nodded and showed him our tickets. We boarded the boat and Pascal drove it to Toucan

It wasn't raining at Toucan Island. Akari kicked off her boots and wriggled her toes in the sand. "This feels so good!" she said. So I did the same and kicked off my shoes. Then Samson came up to us.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Toucan Island! Would you like a surfing lesson?"

Akari and I looked at each other and I could tell we were going to say the exact same thing. We turned back to Samson. "Yes please!" Akari said.

Later on Akari was in her swimsuit (And I'm very ashamed to say that she was very hot) and I was in my swim trunks and we were listening intently to Samson's lecture on how to stand up right on top of the surf board. Well Akari was listening, I was staring off into space thinking about other things.

Then I snapped back to reality when Samson said, "K, Ready to try it out?"

"Yeah!" Akari said excitedly. We head back out to shore. Samson had grabbed us two surf boards. Akari rushed out into the waves and started paddling with her arms and I followed her and copied what she did. In no time we were riding waves. I noticed that Akari seemed like she was a natural. Me on the other hand kept wiping out.

It was a great day. We ended the day by watching the sunset on Toucan Island before going home. We ate a lot of bananas that day too. Well I mostly ate a lot of bananas.

I walked Akari to her front door. "I had a lot of fun today Luke!" she said.

"M-Me too," I said. I was amazed by her beautiful face. "D-Do you maybe want to go out again?"

Akari smiled. She's been getting better at smiling. Whenever she smiles it just lights up her whole face. "Sure! Tomorrow, same time?"

I nodded. Then I started to walk home. It had been a great day.

**Ok guys that's it for Chapter 3! I hope you liked it! So until next time, see ya! And keep playing Harvest Moon till you drop! =D**

**-floopyrocks**

**Edit: I added some stuff in here that shows how Akari's personality has changed from "Oblivious To You" (you'll see what I mean later on in "Oblivious To You") and I also added the disclaimer.**


	4. Feeling Sick

**Awesomeness is here! (I kind of sound like Luke there). Welcome back to Going Bananas Over You! Here is Chapter 4!**

**But first lets answer some reviews that I have received from some readers:**

**Pwnapple: Actually when Akari was drying herself off (look at Chapter 3 for more info) she was drying herself off cause she got wet in the rain.**

**Chapter 4: Feeling Sick**

Luke

The next morning I didn't wake up at the usual time that I did. I woke up at 6:30 AM when I usually woke up at 5:57 exactly and woke up Bo at 6:00. Bo woke me up.

When I opened my eyes Bo was leaning over me. "Are you okay Luke? You don't look so good," Bo said.

I sat up slowly. I felt like my head was clogged up. "I'm fine, don't wor-" I got interrupted by a fit of coughs. Bo tried to get me to lay back down.

"You're not okay Luke! Listen to yourself. I'm going to go get Dale," Bo said. "Stay here." Bo left the room and I sat up again but just ended up coughing over and over again. My throat was really sore and my nose felt really stuffed up. My head hurt too.

A minute later Dale came into the room. "What's the matter? What's all this about?" he said. He noticed me coughing rapidly and walked over to me.

"You don't sound so good, boy," he said.

"I'm fine!" I tried to say but I was interrupted by another fit of coughs. Dale turned to Bo.

"Get Akari," he said.

Akari

I was watering my crops when the phone rang. Finn ran out of my house yelling, "AKARI! PHONE!" I dropped my watering can and ran inside. I picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Akari is that you?" Bo said.

"Hey Bo what do you need?"

"It's L-Luke! He's…. He's.." Bo couldn't finish his sentence.

"OUT WITH IT BO! What's wrong with Luke?" I shouted into the phone, getting frustrated with him.

"He's sick! We can't get him to go to the doctor or anything! He keeps saying he is fine but he obviously isn't. Can you come over here and help us out?" Bo said rapidly.

I was shocked. _Luke… sick? _I thought. _B-But how?... _Then I suddenly remembered yesterday when I found Luke standing in the rain, waiting for me by the mine cart. _The rain! _"I'll be right over Bo!" I said. I put down the phone, made sure Berry was holding tightly onto my shoulder, and sped off in the direction of the Garmon Mines.

Luke

_I couldn't be sick! I don't get sick! I've never been sick in my whole life! Well except pops says that one time I got really sick when I was just a small baby… but that doesn't count! I kept trying to tell them that I was fine but Bo told me to stay in bed till she gets here. _

_First of all who is this "she"? (Maybe Akari. I don't know) And second of all I AM NOT SICK!_

The only thing I could hear was my own thoughts. Bo told me to not talk because my throat was sore. I badly wished that I had some honey right now.

And just like that it came, the "she" and the honey. Akari ran through the door. She had a large jar of honey in her hands and some spinach leaves. She sprinted over to my bedside and immediately felt my forehead.

"Are you okay Luke?" she said. "How do you feel? Here, eat this honey. It will help with your throat and after that I brought you some spinach to help keep your energy up!" She put the jar of honey on my stomach and unscrewed the cap. I dipped two of my fingers into the gooey, sticky, sweet stuff then shoved it in my mouth. Akari put a large bag of ice on my forehead to "keep the fever down". When I finished the whole jar of honey (which didn't take me long cause I love honey!) she handed me the spinach leaves. I nibbled on them while she watched.

Suddenly Bo spoke up. "Doesn't the Choral Clinic have some cold medicine?"

Akari snapped her fingers. "You're right Bo! Can you go get some?" she asked. Bo nodded and ran off.

He came back a while later with a big jar filled with some greenish liquid. Akari got a spoon from Dale, scooped some of the liquid into the spoon, then started to push the spoon toward my mouth.

"You need to drink this whole bottle Luke but I'm first just giving you a little taste."

I pushed the spoon away with my hand. "There is no way you're going to get me to eat that!" I said.

"C'mon! Pwease? For me?" Akari said in a sweet voice. She put on her puppy dog eye lasers and stuck out her lower lip. She was so adorable when she did that, I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I finally said. I took the spoon from Akari and gulped the liquid down. I almost spit it back out. "GODDESS THIS IS TERRIBLE! I have to drink the whole bottle?"

Akari nodded. Then she handed me the bottle. I drank it down in one gulp. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my pops sulking. "I can never get that useless piece of crap he calls a person to do something but with one word he'd kill someone if Akari asked him too," he grumbled. I watched him walk out of the room. I could feel some of my strength returning after drinking that.

Akari smiled. "I want you to stay in bed for the next couple days. Everyday until you get better I'm going to bring you some more medicine! Ok? Until then _please_ do your best to sit still and stay in bed," she said.

I nodded, only half listening. "Alright I'm going to go now. And make sure you get some rest!" she said. Akari leaned down and put a small kiss on my cheek. I felt my face immediately flush bright red. Then Akari left. Suddenly my brain started to process what she said before she left.

"Wait.. I'm going to have to stay in bed? I can hardly sit still!" I called after her. But by then, no one was listening. It was just me and my thoughts again, and that was all I was going to have for the next couple days.

**Okay guys that's it! Sorry its kind of short. Until next time! =)**

**-floopyrocks =D**


	5. 1 Thousand Thoughts

**Congratulations you were the lucky 1****st**** visitor to Chapter 4! Your prize? Chapter 5! Enjoy your fabulous prize! **

**But first lets respond to some reviews that my readers left us:**

**Wipe-your-tears: yes, yes he is funny! XD**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Yup all Akari needs is her puppy dog laser eyes and one word and she could get Luke to do anything for her! =D**

**And now on with your awesome fabulous spectactular gigantic (okay maybe not gigantic) PRIZE!**

**By the way this chapter might seem lame because its just a bunch of thoughts that Luke had while he was stuck in bed but I'm gonna do my best to make it funny! :D**

**Chapter 5: 1 Thousand Thoughts**

_I'm hungry… hm…. I want some bananas.. a banana split would be good…_

_I hope Bo is going to be okay with double the work.. It isn't my fault that I'm sick._

_I'M NOT SICK! I don't care what they say!_

_*cough cough cough cough cough*_

_On our first date Akari looked soooooooo hot in her bathing suit (I'm ashamed to say this)._

_How am I going to go to the bathroom when I'm stuck in bed? *shudders at the thought*_

_Wonder what Akari does all day without me… Does she think about me?_

_If only I hadn't been standing in the rain, waiting for Akari I wouldn't be here right now._

_If I were the king of the world I would make Akari my queen and my pops would be soooo proud!_

_GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HAVE TOO MUCH ENERGY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF IT IF I AM STUCK IN THIS BED ALL DAY?_

_I wonder if Akari will bring me some more honey the next time she comes to see me… maybe some spinach…. Or if I'm lucky a BANANA!_

_Akari is so cute when she puts on her puppy dog face to make me take the medicine. Every time she tries to get me to drink the medicine I say "No!" just so she'll do the puppy dog eyes.._

_I think I'm going bananas over… well… bananas… and…. Spinach… and….. Akari…._

_OH HOW I WISH I COULD SEE THE SUN!_

_I'm getting bored to death here!_

_Akari is so beautiful…._

_I wonder when Akari is going to come see me today…._

_I wish I could go hang out with Owen… I'm so bored here. He could atleast bring me something to do._

_I really hope that Akari doesn't try to get me to read another book like she did last time. _

_Why do I stutter every single time I try to talk to her?_

_I want my axe back_

_I want to smell the trees in Fugue forest, I want to yell "TIMBER!" when the tree falls down, I want to hear my axe go _THUNK!_ Against the tree…. I JUST WANT TO GET OUT AND ABOUT!_

_Why would Gill come visit me? We hate each other! _

_I wonder what all of my friends are doing. _

_Atleast I have Boss to keep me company.. I wish I could have a pet of my own.._

_GET ME OUT OF HERE! AKARI MAKE ME BETTER QUICKLY! I WANT TO GET UP AND MOVE! I'M SICK OF BEING BORED AND HAVING ALL THIS UNUSED ENERGY! Save me Akari! _

_ZZZzzzzzzz…._

**Okay guys that's it! I'm sorry that not much is happening in this chapter but I decided to dedicate a whole chapter to Luke and his thoughts. **

**Me: HANG IN THERE BUDDY!**

**Luke: I'm trying! Do you think you could convince Akari that I'm all better now and not sick anymore?**

**Me: -.- …. Uh… I can't guarantee it but I'll try!**

**Luke: (weakly) Yes!**

**Me: Until next time! **

**Luke: I can't wait to see if I get better in Chapter 6!**

**Me: Shut up, Luke I'm trying to conclude this chapter!**

**Luke: Now you sound like Gill.**

**Gill: (somewhere off in the distance) HEY!**

**Luke: Sorry Gilly! *snickers* not.**

**Me and Luke: See ya! **

**Luke: I love you Akari!**

**Akari: …..**

**Me: wow…. Okay bye everyone! **

**-floopyrocks**


	6. Feeling Better?

**Floopy: Welcome back to Going Bananas Over You, and I'm your host, Floopy. Here we have Chapter 6. Wait.. wait… I'm just getting word from my non-existent headset that floopyrocks is aiming to break her own record of posting three chapters in one day! She's going for 4! This is her third chapter of the day. Let's see what she comes up with.**

**Chapter 6: Feeling Better?**

Luke

"So I've been helping Bo get wood from Fugue Forest so you're not behind on your work," Akari was saying.

_Aahh… Fugue Forest… The awesome smells, the satisfying feeling of saying "TIMBER!" as the tree falls._

"Luke are you listening?" Akari said snapping me back into reality.

"Uh, ya sure. Yup! I was listening," I lied.

"What was the last word I said?" Akari asked.

I pretended to think for a minute. "Bananas?" I guessed.

Akari wasn't satisfied. "Luke I just said that I've been helping Bo get wood from Fugue Forest so that you're not behind on work. And also now that you're completely better I want you to rest for the rest of the day. Then tomorrow I'll come get you at 6:30 AM and we can go celebrate you being healthy again by going and chopping down some trees in Fugue Forest. How does that sound?" Akari asked.

I was listening that time. "That would be great!"

"Good. Okay now sleep, Luke, SLEEP!" Akari said. I nodded and rolled over onto my side.

The next day…

It felt so good to be outside again, in the sun! "I've never felt more alive!" I said as we made our way through Fugue Forest. Akari laughed.

She had her axe in one of her hands. We stopped in a large area and I went to chop a tree on one side and Akari went to go chop another on another side. The only sound for a while was the THUNK of our axes hitting the trees until suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Akari stopped.

Akari

I was scared. "Luke? W-What was that?"

Luke stopped. "I don't know." The bushes rustled again and two bright orange eyes glowered through the dark. Akari grabbed onto Luke's arm.

"Let's get out of here!" Luke said panicking. They frantically ran toward the forest's exit.

Third Person P.O.V.

A black panther stepped out of the two bushes. It then slowly changed into a small short human with long gray hair and bright orange eyes. She laughed hysterically. "Oh gosh that was the best prank yet! This job is so much fun!" she said to no one in particular. Next to her was a small black cat. "Come on Mr. Fiddles, let's go home. It's getting late," she said. The human and the cat then walked off into the depths of the forest.

Back at Garmon Mines District..

Akari

"Thanks for back there Luke," I said blushing.

Luke had his arm around me and we were watching the sunset on the beach. "No problem. I'd do anything for you," he said. I blushed fiercely at that.

We looked at each other. I could feel my pulse racing, my heart thumping against my chest. Could he hear it too? _OMG is this really happening. _We started leaning into each other and it was all about to happen when suddenly:

"HEY LUKE!" Oh great, leave it to Selena to stop our first kiss. Thanks "buddy"!

Luke didn't even turn to look at Selena. "Not right now, I'm busy," he said.

Selena, boiling with anger, stomped off. Luke turned back to me and smiled his goofy smile. "Now, where were we?"

"Your lips were about to make contact with mine," I said.

Luke made his move and that was it. Warm, electric. It was all so perfect. And what made it even better was that Finn was barfing the whole way through.

**Hahahaha! Leave it to Selena to try to ruin the kiss. But she didn't try hard enough! :D Hope you like it! I'm going to see if I can break my record! (only one more chapter to go!)**

**Till next time!,**

**-floopyrocks**


	7. MY HEART IS ON FIRE!

**Woot woot! Chapter 7 is in the house! THE ROOF, THE ROOF! IT SET THE ROOF ON FIRE! Enjoy this fiery chapter!**

**Chapter 7: MY HEART IS ON FIRE!**

Akari

Luke walked me home, like usual. Before I went inside we shared a good night kiss (lips on lips, oh goddess he was soooo hot!). Then I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning still half asleep. I walked over to my kitchen to make some eggs for breakfast. I turned the stove on and put the pan over it. I was so… sleepy. Next thing I knew I dropped to the floor, asleep. Finn was asleep too.

Luke

"Luke, wake up! There's trouble!" Bo said. I still haven't been waking up at my usual time of 5:57 AM.

I shot up, fully awake now. "What is it?"

"Someone spotted a large fire over near Flute Fields… well actually a little past Flute Fields," Bo said. A little past Flute Fields? But the only thing that was past Flute Fields was….

"AKARI!" I yelled in alarm. I got up and ran out the door, sprinting as fast as I could to Akari's farm.

Finn

"Akari wake up!" I said. I coughed a couple times. The smoke was getting unbearable. _What if we got burned to death?... What if… _ I stopped myself. _ No don't think that far yet. _Akari's pet ferret was panicking. It kept biting Akari's cheeks in hopefull attempts to wake her up but she was dead asleep.

There was no hope. We were going to be burned alive.

Luke

My assumption was correct. Akari's house was up in flames. "AKARI!" I screamed. I slammed down the door. Akari's bedroom was already licked by flames and the flames kept growing larger. I found Akari slumped against a kitchen cabinet on the floor. I was relieved that I didn't see her skeleton. I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. I tried to go back the way I came in but now it was blocked by large flames. I heard a large creaking noise and I could tell that the roof was about to collapse. I ran through parts of Akari's house that had small flames and I finally found a window. I smashed the window with Akari's alarm clock (sorry Akari!) and jumped out. Right as I did the house collapsed with a loud WHAM! I was breathing heavily and I think I breathed in too much smoke. The next thing I knew I fainted.

I woke up in the Choral Clinic in a bed. Akari lay asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. I reached out to touch Akari to see if this was real and not a dream. I called her name. "Akari…." I said weakly. I fainted again.

**I told you that this was going to be a fiery chapter. I hope you liked it because I finally broke my record! FOUR IN ONE DAY! :D WOOT WOOT! *throws big party***

**-floopyrocks**


	8. Gone

**Ello peoples! I, floopyrocks, am proud to present another chapter, one that will make your heart churn and desire more chapters! But… first as always let's answer some reviews that our readers have left us:**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: You shall see in this chapter. They both appear in this chapter but I'm going to tell you if they're alive or dad. You have to read this chapter to find out for yourself! (And that goes for the rest of you cheaters who like to just skip to end, too!)**

**Wipe-your-tears: Yup, poor Akari. What will she do? (even I don't know. I write these chapters as I go along)**

**Chapter 8: Gone**

Akari

Someone was poking me to wake up. "Akari, wake up! Akari! Come on Akar… please… wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Luke standing over me. He looked tired.

I sat up. "L-Luke? W-What happened? Did I pass out in the forest again?" I looked at my feet to see if the same thing had happened again but my feet were safe and not bleeding.

Luke looked at me in disbelief. "You don't remember?"

I was confused. "Remember what?"

Luke sighed. He sat down on the edge of my bed. "Bo woke me up and told me that someone spotted a large fire just past Flute Fields. I immediately assumed it was you so I rushed to your farm to find your house up in flames. I rescued you from the fire."

I alert now. What happened to Finn? Where is Berry? Are my animals okay? "What happened to Berry? Is he okay? Where are my animals? Are they okay too?"

Luke thought for a second, and then said, "According to Jin, your animals are fine and they're going to stay at Horn Ranch for the time being. Well…. All of your animals except one."

I gulped nervously. _No, no, no, no, no…. Please don't tell me who I think it is. _I thought.

Luke put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away because it hurt. "I'm so sorry Akari, but Rain is gone," he said.

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "No… No it can't be true. It can't be true!" I said trying to convince myself that he was lying.

"The flames from your house caught the coop on fire and it collapsed on Rain. Akari… I'm so sorry," Luke said. And he was. The tone of his voice said that he was very sorry.

Rain... One of my best friends… gone… The tears streamed down my cheeks rapidly and I pulled Luke into a hug and started sobbing into his chest. Luke rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

That's when Jin came in. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I need your help identifying someone, Akari." I lifted my head up and wiped my wet cheeks on my arms.

"Who is it?" I said.

"That's why we need your help. We have no idea who he is. We found him, passed out with you and Luke," Jin said. I tried to think of who of it could be. Luke had said that Berry was okay… my animals were okay (except for Rain)… the only person left could be…

"FINN!" I yelled out loud. I turned to Jin. "Take me to him! I need to see Finn!" I said frantically.

Luke stepped up from behind me. "Who is this, Finn, that you speak of?" he asked.

I turned to him, ready to tell him everything but I stopped myself before I could. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him all about the Harvest Goddess and about how I've been searching for these bells that I have to ring in order to save Castanet and about Edge and Allan and Daren and Ben and Collin and Finn and the Harvest God but I couldn't. "I'm sorry Luke. But I can't tell you now. I'm so sorry," I said.

Jin then took me to where Finn was and I left a stunned Luke in the room.

Finn was lying on a small bed. His eyes were closed and his usually neat green hair was now a mess and was sticking up all over the place. His orange hat was next to him. I leaned to Finn. "Finn…" I said quietly. He didn't move, I couldn't hear him breath. "No… Finn… please not you too!" And that was it. He was gone. I cried out. "FINN PLEASE! NO!"

Luke came in and saw me sobbing. He helped me up and got me out of that room. We returned to the room that I woke up in. We sat on the edge of the bed. I sobbed into Luke's chest while he rubbed my back trying to comfort me again. I paused in between sobs and picked my head up to look at Luke. He smiled at me, brightly, as if nothing was wrong in the world. Finn left this world but in return he gave me something that I never thought that I would have: love. I… I love him. I love Luke. I love Rain. I love Berry. I love my animals. LOVE! It is that warm feeling in the gut. It makes me feel good. Finn left me and in return he left me with Luke.

I smiled a small smile at Luke. Then I embraced him for a long hug. "Thank you Luke," I said. "You've given me something that I never thought I would have. And that is love." I looked up at him with my big puppy dog laser eyes. "Luke I love you. And to prove it to you it's finally time to tell you the truth."

**And here is where this chapter comes to a close. I started crying as I typed this chapter. Akari will tell Luke the truth in the next chapter and I guarantee that the next chapter will come today. Until next time! =) =3**

**-floopyrocks**


	9. The Truth Awakens

**Welcome back to Going Bananas Over You. Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Side-note: the reason why I'm making this Chapter is to show you Luke's reaction when Akari tells him the truth.**

**Chapter 9: The Truth Awakens**

Akari

I asked Jin to give us some privacy. Then I made sure that it was clear. I then walked back to over and sat back down on the edge of the bed. _Edge… Finn's best friend…_ I shook the thought out of my head and got started.

"Before I came to Castanet I was living a normal, boring life. I worked at a Wendy's fast food restaurant for a while. That's when Finn found me. He told me about Castanet, about how the island and the Harvest Goddess were dying. He said that I was chosen to help save the island. I quit my job and jumped on the next boat ride to Castanet island. When I got to the island I had to go straight to the Harvest Goddess. That's where I met her, the Harvest Goddess. She's beautiful and I promise I'll take you to meet her sometime. The Harvest Goddess told me about how I needed to ring five bells in order to help the island prosper again."

"Bells?" Luke repeated. "You mean like that one time you asked if I knew if I had ever seen a green bell?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's what I mean. There are five bells and five harvest sprites who watch over them and ring them when the time is right. There is the Red Bell of Fire which is watched over by the red harvest sprite called Alan, the Yellow Bell of Earth is guarded by the comedic yellow harvest sprite called Collin, the Blue Bell of Water is protected by the forgetful blue harvest sprite called Ben, the Green Bell of Wind is watched over by the very sweet but very often sleepy green harvest sprite named Daren, and finally the last bell, the Purple Bell of Heart, is watched over by the lonely purple harvest sprite, Edge."

"Is Finn a harvest sprite too?" Luke asked.

I nodded. "He is the only one who doesn't guard a bell. But according to the Harvest Goddess, he had one of the most important jobs. He had to find me. Finn never realized how important his job was." I looked up to the ceiling, as if I was gazing up into the heavens. "I hope he realizes it now."

"Is that all?"

I shook my head. "No. Finn and I haven't finished ringing all of the bells. I don't know what I'm going to do without him… At times like this he would say, 'Let's go ask the Harvest Goddess!' And that is what we're going to do." I stood and grabbed his hand pulling him up off of the bed. "Luke, it is time for you to meet the Harvest Goddess."

I waited for Luke to take it all in. "Akari why didn't you ever tell me that you had this heavy burden on your shoulders? I could've helped!" Luke protested.

"That's the thing I'm not allowed to tell anyone. The harvest sprites appear to who they choose to appear to," I replied. "Come on. The Harvest Goddess is waiting and she unfortunately doesn't like to wait long," I said.

At the Goddess Pond…

I stared up at the Goddess tree that I knew too well. I held Luke's hand and I could feel his hand tense up inside mine. The Harvest Goddess suddenly appeared in front of us. The 5 harvest sprites appeared around her.

"Akari," she said in a light airy voice that always gave me the chills. "You have come for an obvious reason. And I see that you've brought a friend.

Luke let go of my hand and held his other hand out to shake. "I'm Luke. You must be the Harvest Goddess," he said with a delicate tone to his voice that I was surprised to hear.

The Harvest Goddess chuckled lightly. "Unknowingly to you we've already met."

Luke slowly retreated his hand. The Harvest Goddess continued what she was saying. "We are here to hold a funeral for the noble orange harvest sprite, Finn." She gestured to a small headstone. On it said:

Here Lies Finn, the orange harvest sprite.

We may never again be a sprite rainbow without him.

He will be loved and missed.

R.I.P.

We all stood in silence. It felt like the longest, ever.

**The truth has been revealed to Luke. He is at a lost for words. I'm at a lost for words with this chapter that I typed. I hope you feel as sad as I do.**

**-floopyrocks**


	10. Edge gets a new edge

**The mission of typing up Chapter 10 is under way!**

***in robot voice: "commencing phase 1."***

**Chapter 10: Edge gets a new edge**

Third Person P.O.V.

The Harvest Goddess looked over Akari and Luke. She could feel their feelings vibrating from their hearts. They loved each other very deeply. So deeply that it made the Harvest Goddess want to cry because it touched her own heart. "Now we have to pick one of the five remaining harvest sprites to take over Finn's job of being Akari's guide." She looked to Akari. "And Akari gets to choose."

Akari was stunned. "Why do I have to choose?"

"He is going to be your guide. Choose wisely," the Harvest Goddess replied.

Akari looked over at the Harvest Sprites, all of them smiling brightly. Her eyes rested on Edge who was nervously playing with his hat. She smiled. "Edge," she said. Edge froze and looked at Akari with cute little eyes. "Finn was your only friend. I may not be able to replace Finn but atleast you can have another friend." Edge was tearing up. He was overjoyed. He flitted over to Akari and looked deeply into Akari's eyes for a moment.

"You are telling the truth," Edge said softly. "I am proud to be chosen as your guide. Thank you Akari. I shall honor Finn greatly," he said. Everyone cheered. Even Luke gave a "Woop, WOOP!"

Akari smiled and patted Edge's little head. She then turned to the Harvest Goddess. "Now that that's over what am I going to do about my house? Do you know what will happen in the future?"

The Harvest Goddess smiled mischievously as her figure started to fade away. "I'm sorry Akari but you're going to have to find out for yourself. Take good care of Edge," she said. The other harvest sprites started to fade away along with her.

Edge flew towards the Harvest Goddess and put his tiny hand out, trying to feel for the Harvest Goddess as she faded away. "Do not fear, Edge," she said in her chilly airy voice. She reached her hand out to touch him but her hand went right through Edge's as if she was a ghost. "You have a bright future ahead of you." And with that she was gone.

Luke turned to Akari after she was gone. "Looks like we're going to have to rebuild your house. You will help, won't you?"

Akari looked at Luke. "That's a silly question. Of course I will. Berry, Edge, and I will always be at your side the whole time."

**I'm sorry that it was short. But this is maybe going to be the last chapter that I type up today. I don't know, we shall see.**

**-floopyrocks**


	11. Breaking News! People Guide

**This is an unofficial chapter. I've decided to make a sequel to this story and I'm going to label Going Bananas Over You as complete. I'm posting the first chapter of the new story which I've named "My Heart Cries Out for You" today. So keep an eye out for it! :D**

**-floopyrocks**

**Thanks so much for your reviews by the way! :D**

**Edit: I've decided to make this chapter like a little guide to all of the characters in this story so that if you're every confused you can lookee here. But I must warn you there are some spoilers here if you haven't read the other chapters.**

**Akari- a farmer who came to Castanet in order to save it. She has brown spiky hair. She owns Melody Farm and several animals. Loves Luke.**

**Luke- one of Dale's apprentices. Has dark sapphireish blue hair and golden cat like eyes. Really hyper, happy all the time. Dale's son. Loves to chop down trees in Fugue Forest. Loves Akari.**

**Finn- the orange harvest sprite. Died in the house fire along with Akari's duck, Rain. Finn does not guard a bell.**

**Comet- one of Akari's animals. a black adult cow.**

**Leaf- a white cow with black spots. is Comet's daughter.**

**Peanut- Adult white sheep.**

**Rain- Akari's duck. Died in the house fire.**

**Blizzard- Akari's replacement for Rain. Hates Akari.**

**Alan- the red harvest sprite who guards the Red Bell of Fire. **

**Collin- the yellow harvest sprite who guards the Yellow Bell of Earth. Likes to tell jokes.**

**Ben- the blue harvest sprite who guards the Blue Bell of Water. Very forgetful.**

**Daren- the green harvest sprite who guards the Green Bell of Wind. Very sweet. Often falls asleep.**

**Edge- the purple harvest sprite who guards the Purple Bell of Heart and is Akari's guide. After Finn died Akari chose Edge to be her guide in place of Finn. Before he became Akari's guide he was very lonely.**

**Dale- owner of the carpenter shop, has dark sapphireish blue hair.. Father of Luke. Bo and Luke are his apprentices.**

**Bo- 14 year old boy with spiky blonde hair. Is practically Luke's brother and is one of Dale's apprentices. Kind of quietish.**

**Maya- girl with bright orange hair, works at the Ocarina Inn. Loves Chase. **

**Chase- boy with purple eyes and orange hair. Likes oranges and works at the Brass Bar at night. He doesn't hate Maya but he doesn't really like her.**

**Toby- quiet boy with silverish-bluish hair. Likes to nap and fish a lot. **

**Thats it for now but i'll continue doing this later. Until then, bye! :D**


End file.
